Into the night
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: Song fic. BeVin. Don't like don't read.


Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell  
It was love from above that could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me

Kevin watched in amused silence as his best friend twirled the staff around in his hands, swinging it gracefully and performing acrobatics that left Kevin breathless.

He knew he was in love with Ben. Tennyson was too good for him though. He was the devil, Ben was an angel. He was hopeful though that maybe Ben would be able to get rid of that.

There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands  
And we sang

Ben slowly walked over with the staff grasped firmly in his hand, beaming warmly at Kevin.  
"hey" he greeted  
"hey" Kevin smiled  
Ben held out his free hand and Kevin eyed it briefly before grasping it with his own. Ben dragged him away from the car and released him when they were a ways away and smiled  
"dance with me" he beamed, whirling around and swinging his hips

Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And the voices bang like the angels sing  
We?re singing, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And we danced on into the night

Ay, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh  
And we danced on into the night

Kevin watched in amusement as the boy twirled, releasing the staff only to saunter over to Kevin.  
"dance with me" he asked again  
Kevin allowed Ben to pull him along into a dance and soon enough bother were spinning around each other

Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces  
We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes  
The room left them moving between you and I

Kevin soon found himself right pressed up against Ben and the smaller teen was beaming up at him as their hips moved to the same beat, feet pivoting before twirling away, stopping to shake his hips seductively

We forgot where we were and we lost track of time  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night  
And we sang

Kevin chuckled and ran over to him, doing a twirl at the end of his dash to make Ben giggle, then threw his arms around the teenager. Ben shivered and giggled  
"dance. We're supposed to be dancing"  
Kevin chuckled and spun the boy away, twirling after him.

Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And the voices bang like the angels sing  
We?re singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And we danced on into the night

"if this was anyone but you I wouldn't be doing this"  
"I know" Ben beamed "that's what makes it so special"  
They found themselves chest to chest again, neither caring at all as their feet and hips moved, such a natural movement now that they didn't even have to think about it

Ay, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh  
And we danced on into the night  
Ay, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh  
And we danced on into the night

"so I've been thinking"  
"so have I"  
"oh really?"  
"yep. You're sexy when you dance" Ben beamed, chuckling as Kevin's cheeks turned scarlet.

Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell  
It was love from above that could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me

"I realized. I'm a horrible person and you're an angel. Being with you makes me feel like a better person"  
"that's what I'm here for Kev, now dance! You keep stopping!"  
Kevin gripped the teens hands and pulled him close and their feet moved in exact time with each other, both smiling widely

There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands  
And we sang

Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And the voices bang like the angels sing  
We?re singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And we danced on into the night

"having fun?"  
"of course I am. I'm with you" Ben beamed, flinging his head back as a delighted peal of laughter escaped him and his hair was blown slightly to the side by the wind.  
"well don't I feel flattered"  
"you should"  
Kevin chuckled  
"I love you"  
Ben flung his head back up instantly, a huge grin on his face  
"I love you too!" he exclaimed, lunging forward and pressing his lips to Kevin's.

Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh  
And the voices bang like the angels sing  
We?re singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And we danced on into the night

Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
Singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And we danced on into the night


End file.
